A t on vraiment le choix ?
by Lily-Chanel
Summary: Ce soir, la fatalité guette le destin de deux âmes. Se poser la question de choix est alors évident ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça donne quand c'est le Prince des Serpentard en personne qui y est confronté ? Doit-on réellement assumer ses actes ?


A-t-on vraiment le choix ?

_**Résumé :**__**Ce soir, la fatalité guette le destin de deux âmes. Se poser la question de choix est alors évident ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça donne quand c'est le Prince des Serpentard en personne qui y est confronté ? Doit-on réellement assumer ses actes ?**_

_Je le savais_

La vie nous emporte toujours. Le destin nous amène irréversiblement à notre propre perte. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait rien y changer. Ni toi, ni moi. Ni même ton courage légendaire, ou même ma lâcheté profonde. La fatalité, tu connais ? C'est comme se faire aspirer dans un monde où on ne comprend pas, ou plus, ce qu'on y fait, ce qu'on doit faire et ce qu'on veut faire. La fatalité... c'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment même. A moi, l'héritier des Malefoy. A cet instant précis, moi, Drago Malefoy, je réfléchis pour la toute première fois aux conséquences de mes précédents actes. Je n'ai pas su te résister. Malgré la carapace que je m'étais forgée, malgré le masque que je revêtais chaque jour pour tromper mon entourage, toi, tu es passée outre. Toi, la née-moldu. Toi, la fille que je n'aurais jamais du aimer. Mais tu me hantais ! Qui aurait cru un jour que le plus riche des sang-pur, par dessus tout fils de mangemort, tomberait sous le charme d'une sang-de-bourbe ? Rien qu'une petite phrase que tu as prononcé, une toute petite phrase qui a bouleversé ma destinée.

" Ton stratagème est inutile, Malefoy ! Je sais ce que tu caches derrière ta froideur et tes insultes ! "

Oui, tu le savais, tout comme moi. Suite à cela, on a commencé à parler, à se chercher et finalement on s'est trouvé l'un dans l'autre. Tu avais besoin de moi pour ne plus te sentir oppressée par ton image de "miss-je-sais-tout". J'avais besoin de toi pour être enfin moi-même, pour laisser s'exprimer mon âme et montrer mon vrai visage. Et puis, tu as découvert cette marque. LA marque. Celle que je porte sur l'avant-bras et qui m'oblige à faire aujourd'hui ce que je n'aurais jamais souhaité. Je te l'ai moi-même avoué. Les ténèbres m'ont encerclé avant même que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte. Je ne peux plus leur échapper ou du moins, je n'en ai pas le courage. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas un ange mais je ne suis pas non plus le diable.

_Je te l'avais pourtant dit_

Tu sais, tôt ou tard on me forcera à accomplir une tâche contre ma volonté, peut-être en feras-tu partie ? Si j'avais su à ce moment que j'étais si proche de la vérité, que mon hypothèse n'en était pas une, je me serai éloignée de toi, j'aurai pris la fuite. Jamais, je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter et croire que le bonheur c'était peut-être pour moi. Pour nous. Mais j'avais besoin de croire que j'aurai un futur. Maintenant, je sais que je n'en ai plus, je n'en ai jamais eut. J'entends alors ce sifflement qui me vrille les tympans. Il est temps.

_Pardonne-moi_

Je suis sincèrement désolé et tu le lis dans mes yeux, je le sais car ton expression a changé. Toi, Hermione Granger, retenue à terre par deux de mes complices. Complices ? Non ! C'est juste comme ça qu'on appelle ceux avec qui on travaille, n'est-ce pas? Je plonge mon regard dans le tien et toute la tendresse, l'amour et le pardon que j'y perçois me donnent des frissons. Oh, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas ! Te regarder, là, à ma merci, est une véritable torture pour moi. Savoir que dans un instant, c'est moi qui t'arracherais la vie.

_A-t-on vraiment le choix ?_

Nous ne l'avons pas, ou peu. Aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas. Si je me décide, je te tue et si je ne le fais pas, on s'en chargera pour moi. Au final, le résultat est le même. On me prive de ta présence et ça me ronge intérieurement. Alors, je te regarde te redresser lentement et me lancer un regard dont toi seule a le secret. C'est ta manière de me dire que tu es prête. Je lève ma baguette et prononce la formule interdite. Tu t'effondres sous mes yeux, je sens mes lèvres trembler, mon corps réclame déjà ta chaleur mais tu n'es plus là et je ne dois surtout pas montrer mes sentiments. Surtout pas à ces faces de mangemorts qui t'observent en riant.

_L'interdit_

C'était toi. C'était nous. L'interdit, on me l'a offert sur un plateau d'argent et je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à l'instant, avant d'ôter la vie à celle qui détenait mon cœur. Dieu, pardonnez-moi, j'ai pêché ! Le seigneur noir me félicite. Boucle-là, face de serpent, inutile d'en rajouter ! Je peux enfin quitter les lieux. Je lance un dernier regard à ton corps avant d'entendre Voldemort y mettre feu d'un coup de baguette. Mon cœur se brise. Quelque chose en moi s'est éteint. La flamme de l'amour. Doux paradoxe quand on sait que ton corps brûle devant moi.

_Je t'aime_

Ces mots, je ne te les ai jamais dit. Je ne t'ai jamais avoué la passion qui me dévorait à chacun de tes pas, de tes gestes, à chacune des paroles qui m'étaient adressé. Tu as osé me confier ton amour, cela reste la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dite de toute mon existence. C'est en rentrant dans la chambre que j'occupe au manoir que je comprends enfin ce qu'est véritablement l'amour. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

_A-t-on vraiment le choix ? _

Oui, ce soir je l'ai ! Le choix, je l'ai eu dès que tu as prononcé cette fameuse phrase. J'ai pris ma décision depuis des semaines déjà et tu le savais. Je comprends désormais la raison de cette confiance aveugle. Alors, je ferme les yeux et approche le bout de ma baguette vers ma tempe. Tu auras fait de moi un homme, Hermione Jane Granger !

Moi, Drago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy, je décide de te rejoindre ! C'est mon choix. C'est mon destin. C'est ma vie. Et c'est irrévocable ! Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, celui que je te réservais quand je te regardais. J'inspire profondément et prononce les paroles fatidiques. Je promets de te retrouver Hermione, je te jure de fouiller les Enfers et le Paradis pour retrouver la femme de ma vie.

_L'éternité est à nous !_


End file.
